


spring kisses

by syugafairy



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief talk of debut, i guess, i saw a predebut dongjun pic and i was like I Must, its 2am, pre debut dongjun, sehyoon is mentioned like once, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syugafairy/pseuds/syugafairy
Summary: 'getting lost late at night, under stars'dongjun are soft and very much in love





	spring kisses

it was late march and junhee and donghun were out on one of their 1 am walks. they could easily go out during the day, having not yet debuted so there was very little chance of being recognised, but the two boys preferred the atmosphere of the nighttime air as it soothed them, comforted them as they looked up at the stars - the stars being both the lights of seoul and the twinkling lights in the sky. everything was quiet besides the buzz of human activity in the distance and their soft footsteps against the pavement beneath them.

as the boys passed under a street lamp, donghun saw just how beautiful junhee looked in the light, the orange glow reflecting on his face made him just stare in awe at how he is able to be friends with such a beautiful man. the cool night breeze ruffled through their soft hair as they approached a small park under some willow trees. they both sat on a swing each and just enjoyed each other's company in silence. there was an owl hooting gently in a nearby tree, accompanied by the occasional rustle of leaves in the bushes around them. it was still cold so they were both wearing fluffy hoodies and soft scarves, which just made junhee look even softer than he already does.

donghun had questioned his feelings for junhee before. he knew they were close, closer with each other than anyone else in their group, but he wasn’t entirely sure _why_ . they’ve hung out together many times, one might even say they’ve been on dates, but the topic never arose between them. they held hands, cuddled, slept together sometimes (but that was just to soothe junhee from his nightmares), but never really addressed their feelings. no one else asked, either. they just knew they were close friends and left it at that - _friends_ . the word struck something in donghun, however. he wanted to be more than that, he wanted junhee to himself, to be able to call junhee _his_ , his _boyfriend_ , his _lover_.

“do you think we ever will actually debut?” the boy next to him said timidly, swinging slightly and looking down at his hands. this was a concern spread amongst the five of the boys, having been so close to debut numerous times but then shit happened and it got pushed forward another month or so. but this time looked promising - they were ready for it to happen as soon as possible. they had a concept ready, a song in the making, choreography too. despite so many years of waiting for the impossible, they never stopped trying, never stopped working harder and harder because this is all the boys wanted - to debut, to have all this hard work pay off.

“i believe we will, junhee,” donghun replied, looking up at the stars as if he was making a wish, and perhaps he was.

a comfortable silence consumed them after that, leaving them to their thoughts and the sounds of the city around them.

“donghun?”

“hm?”

“can you hold something for me please?”

“sure, what is it?”

_it was his hand._ donghun started laughing as he held the soft hand in his, feeling fondness swell up inside of him at what just happened. he internally cooed at how tiny junhee’s hand appeared against his own. his hand was also warm compared to donghuns, who had a slight cold touch. he was afraid this would affect junhee, but the younger said nothing. instead, they just continued sitting in silence like before, with the only difference being their intertwined hands between them. they stayed like this until it started nearing 3 am and despite having nothing planned until the afternoon, the two boys were beginning to get tired and just really wanted to sleep. they walked back to the dorms together, still holding hands. donghun started subconsciously rubbing his thumb over junhee’s knuckles.

“can i sleep with you tonight?” junhee asked, voice quiet as if he almost didn’t want donghun to hear him. they’ve slept together before, but that was when junhee had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep and he would slip into donghuns bed beside him, neither of them saying a word. this was the first time junhee had asked and donghun was tempted to joke and say no but something inside of him told him that maybe junhee needs this. instead, he nodded with a soft _yeah, sure_ as they walked into their building.

their hands remained intertwined as they walked up to their shared dorm, only parting so they could change into clothes more suitable for sleeping in. the rest of the members were already asleep so they made sure to stay quiet so as not to wake them (dealing with a sleepy, grumpy sehyoon at 3 am isn’t fun). once they were dressed they climbed into donghun’s bed because that was comfier, junhee snuggling against donghuns chest, his hair tickling his chin slightly. instinctively, donghun started running his hand through the younger boys soft brown hair that smelled slightly of strawberries. donghun soon found himself thinking of what would happen to them if they do debut; more and more people would see how beautiful and talented junhee is but then they would have less time alone together, always busy with schedules or practice. as selfish as it was, donghun wanted to keep junhee to himself.

junhees lips were slightly parted as he lay there against donghun. they were soft and pink and probably tasted like strawberries (just like his hair) and all donghun wanted to do was reach down and kiss them but being the awkward shit he was, he just laid there and stared at them silently, not noticing junhee was now looking at him.

“why are you staring?” he asked catching donghun off guard, a playful tone to his voice as if he knew what donghun was thinking (he did). to this, donghun stammered and tried to come up with an excuse so he could avoid exposing himself but there was no point because before he knew it junhees soft, strawberry flavoured lips were pressing against his own. the elder boy froze, his brain short-circuiting for a moment as he fails to process what just happened. once back to reality, he kissed back, relishing in the softness and the strawberry flavoured lip balm that still decorated them. despite still being in his bed, he felt like he was being transported somewhere else, like a meadow in the middle of summer with the sun on his back and the breeze in his hair. he knew he felt safe with junhee but with the younger man against his chest and his lips slotted against his own he realised that this was his safe place. he didn't want to be anywhere else besides here, and with the way junhee smiled slightly into the kiss, maybe he felt the same way.

the other members didn't say anything when they noticed how donghun and junhee seemed happier and clingier the following morning with donghun tucking himself into junhees side as they ate breakfast, but they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this soft short drabble follow me on twt [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) thanks <3


End file.
